Town, Flow of Time, People
by kazorashi
Summary: Sometimes Haru would selfishly wish that she had lived a normal life.


**Town, Flow of Time, People**

Chapter One

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn. Nor do I own OST's from CLANNAD, but that's a different point. Ahaha!**

Warning: Writing affected by OST's I listened to, many OC's since this is Haru's life.

Categories: slice of life, romance, drama, friendship, humor, slight action(?) and fantasy(?)

.

.

 _Summary:_ Sometimes Haru would selfishly wish that she had lived a normal life.

.

 _(A/N: Was I listening to CLANNAD music? Yes. Is that title I'm going with? Yes.)_

* * *

Haru looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She wore a white collared shirt with a neatly pressed creme colored blazer over it, a red ribbon and a red plaid skirt which she rolled up just a little higher than normal. Her hair had grown longer over the summer and she opted for leaving most of it down to reach the middle of her back. Half of it was pulled up into a bun. With her green All Star shoes on, Haru sighed and grabbed her bag and traveled down the stairs.

"Papa, I'm..." She began but stopped when she reached the bottom half of her home. There was a note left on a nearby table. In cursive, it read, _To Haru._ "...I'm leaving." She finished softly. To her right, Haru peeked into the kitchen and saw that there was light breakfast already made for her. Toast, eggs, orange juice. A tiny smile showed on her face. Her favorite eggs were the sunny side up ones but looking at her plate, she giggled.

It was scrambled.

 _He was never really a good cook._ Haru walked into the kitchen and looked inside the refrigerator. _No eggs._ She then looked inside the trash bin and her smile grew. There were about at least a dozen of eggs tossed away. Shaking her head, Haru washed her hands and grabbed just the toast. On her way out, she grabbed the note from the table and locked the house as she left. She didn't bother to read it but liked to keep it close until she got to school. Nothing but kind words would be on the note, she knew. And she felt safer with them in her pocket.

.

.

 _To Haru,_

 _Have a great day at school! Papa is working hard this morning. Don't wait up for me, I'll be back late._

 _Make sure you finish your homework, I see that you're struggling with history. I'm no good either, but if you would like, I will try my best to help you. You really are papa's little girl. Smart in math but can't remember important dates. Tsk tsk!_

 _I love you, Haru. May you return safely._

 _You will always find home wherever you go._

 _Love, Papa_

.

.

Without looking at the words, Haru gently folded the paper.

* * *

"She's been like that for a while." A feminine voice said as they waved a hand in front of another girl's face. Haru, who was seated next to the girl frowned. The girl dressed in Midori's uniform who was standing gave a sorrowful gaze at Haru. "Haru, do you know what happened to Sakura-chan?" Asked the raven haired student. Her name was Rika and she was a pale girl. Despite that, she was cheerful and full of life. Her dark hair was cut short and layered out, the ends curling upwards a bit. She was taller than most girls and was perfect for the basketball team.

Haru bit her lip and shook her head. "No." She replied, saddened at the state of her friend. Sakura was a nice girl, quiet but kind. She was smaller than even Haru and had raven locks so dark it shined blue in the sun. Her hair was long and usually tied up in a braid but not today. It was loose and wavy. Her glasses, which she often wore due to her terrible eye sight, was also not present.

Deep inside, Haru felt guilty. Even though she had such great friends at school, she hadn't hung around them a lot after hours. The feeling of that she was missing part of their lives stabbed at her so viciously at this moment, it hurt her. Haru offered a gently smile at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan." She called out. Sakura did nothing but stare at the whiteboard in the front of the class as more girls started to gather inside. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?" She asked gently. Standing nearby, Rika frowned.

"Hey, cherry blossoms! Haru is talking to you!" Still, Sakura said nothing. Silenced passed between them before Rika slowly continued. "...did you go to the hospital?"

At this, Haru shot Rika a curious glance. "H-Hospital?" She stuttered. Rika nodded.

"I forgot that you weren't there."

 _Stab._

Haru knew Rika didn't think anything of what she just said but the guilt in her grew deeper and more dark. She clenched her fists tightly, enough to feel the nails digging in her palms.

"Sakura-chan's younger sister was admitted to the hospital a couple of days ago. She got into an accident. And you know about how she's been really ill these days, right?" Haru gasped at this, realization settling in. Slowly, she nodded her head. She did hear every now and then about the little girl's weakening condition. It never occurred to her that it would be something serious.

 _And now to be in an accident?_ Haru gulped and looked back to her quiet friend. "And how is Botan-chan?" She asked, hoping to get a response from Sakura. Said girl sniffled and looked to Haru with tears forming in her eyes. Haru could feel the heartbreak at first glance from the hazel irises.

"N-Not good." Was all she whispered. It was so quiet, Haru thought she hadn't heard her at all. Suddenly, tears started falling down Sakura's cheeks. "Haruuu..." She cried and placed her head on her desk, shoulders shaking. Rika quickly came to her side and rubbed a soothing hand over her back. Haru moved her chair closer so she was right next the girl. "I-I don't want Bo-chan to d-diiieee!"

A wretched sob escaped her and she started wailing. Rika and Haru shared one glance before nodding their heads. Girls in the classroom watched the three with worry. Rika got Sakura off her desk and the three ran out the room. Other students asked what was wrong but were ignored as they continued down the hallway. Haru opened the door which lead them to their destination.

A courtyard in full bloom.

There were trees of many flowers and petals softly floated to the ground in yellow, pink, red, and purple. Rika set Sakura down at the edge of the fountain and sat next to her. Haru sat on the other side and placed Sakura's hand in her lap. Gently, she soothed her friend's palm for comfort.

Sakura continued to cry, releasing the burdens of her heart to her friends. Rika looked on with concern while Haru let her heart break for her friend. Minutes passed and the bell rang for the beginning of class. The sound was distant to Haru's ears and she cooed at the smaller girl. "Sshh, shh..." She whispered, tenderly. "Botan-chan is a strong girl. She will definitely get over this." Rika smiled, grateful for Haru's support.

"Thanks." She mouthed to her. Haru's eyes crinkled, her eyes shining only a little bit.

It was a good hour before Sakura finally calmed down. But to Haru, it was only a moment. She held the small girl dearly as she fell asleep on her shoulder. Rika let out a sigh at the little break. Leaning on her palms, she looked to the sky. "Thank goodness you're here Haru." She breathed. "We've really missed you."

"I've missed you guys too." She admitted, a smile on her lips. A comfortable silence settled between them. Only the sound of Sakura's breathing and the wind outside was heard. Haru used this time to really think about Rika and Sakura. _I had no idea all this happened. Where was I?_ Her mind filled with the Vongola family. Tsuna, Kyoko, Lambo, I-Pin, Hayato, Takeshi and all the rest.

The sixteen year old grew troubled by this. Had she been spending so much time around them, that she neglected her other friends?

 _I have..._ She told herself. Her grip around Sakura tightened a bit. _I haven't been a very good friend to these guys. I've been spending so much time with Tsuna-san and the others... I even started to fail history. And now I'm just finding out about little Botan-chan._ She didn't notice but Haru was nervously chewing on her lower lip.

"Are you okay?" Asked Rika, tilted her head to look at Haru. She frowned. "Stop biting your lip, it will bruise." Scolded the taller girl.

"Sorry!" Apologized Haru, startled. "But what makes you think something's wrong?" She inquired.

"You haven't been around much. When we try to invite you over, you always seem busy." Rika's red eyes looked down to Sakura. "Truthfully, I haven't really noticed until Sakura-chan said as much."

"She did?" Haru was surprised. _Then again, Sakura has always been observant._ She reminded herself.

Rika nodded her head and continued. "Mm hm." A thoughtful look crossed her mature face. "I've also noticed you haven't been doing so well in history." She teased, rather gracefully in that manner. Haru's face flushed at the statement.

"I-I... That's because... I, umm..." Babbling, Rika laughed and poked Haru's cheek.

"Hey, know when someone is teasing you! Alright?" She threw her head back and laughed.

" _RIKA!_ " She whispered harshly, not wanting to wake Sakura. Rika winked before turning rather somber.

"Sakura really missed you by the way." She spoke tenderness. "...and I have too. We really miss you, Haru."

 _Stab stab stab_

The confession hurt Haru and she fought against the tears that wanted to form. She knew Rika. Though mostly loud and cheeky, she was always serious when it came to feelings her herself and others. "That's why I want to know if you're okay Haru." Rika brought a knee up for her cheek to rest on. "Because if you're not, you can tell us. No secrets, right?" Haru saw tears well in Rika's ruby eyes and she held a breath. "You can count on us. You've always been someone we can count on so..." Trailing off, Rika coughed and wiped at her eyes. "Heh heh, sorry. I didn't mean to cry on you and all."

Sniffling, Haru shook her head. "I'm sorry too. I haven't been as good of a friend to you guys for a while now. Can you... Can you forgive me?" She whispered sadly.

"Dumb Haru!" Rika started scolding. "There's nothing to forgive! We understand if you're busy. Just promise to keep us in your life! You'll always be in ours." Haru giggled.

"That's so cheesy." She laughed, her heart feeling lighter already. Rika scowled.

"Shut up." Laughing, it wasn't until another hour where Sakura woke up.

Once she did, she apologized profusely for using Haru's shoulders. Haru had to reassure her it was no problem. Then Sakura apologized for forcing the two to skip the first half of school. Rika had to assure her it was no problem. One all was said and done, they waited for the next bell to ring before slipping into class. The air around them was joyful and light. Haru smiled to herself.

She really missed this.

Looking up at Haru, Sakura smiled softly. "Haru," she started kindly, "if it's not too much... Will you come with me today and visit Bo-chan? She really wants to see you, it's been so long."

 _Stab_

Haru grinned at her before nodding her head. _I promised Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-san to help with their homework._

 _Stab_

"I'd love too!" She cheered. "Papa won't be home until late so it works out fine."

 _Stab_

Sakura grinned, her entire face brightening. "That's great! There are so many things I want to tell you! A lot has happened these past few weeks."

 ** _Stab_**

"Can't wait for it!"

 _ **Stab**_

 _There's a meeting tonight too. Will Kyoko do all the cooking?_

 _ **Stab**_

"Thanks Haru." Sakura, grateful, sighed with relief. "Has anything been happening with you lately?"

 _Tsuna-san is someone I love. I haven't told them that. They are also in the mafia. If I told them, they'd be in trouble too, right? I don't want that. I want to protect them. Sakura-chan and Rika don't need to know. They're better off not knowing. But what about the meeting tonight? And their homework? What if Lambo-chan and I-Pin chan get too much for Kyoko-chan by herself? Lambo-chan can get particularly rough. But I want to spend time with Rika and Sakura-chan._

"No, not much has happened." She lied and pulled a strand of hair from her face behind her ear. "Papa has been feeling a little under the weather these days so I've been helping him out a little bit." Sakura smiled in response.

"I hope he's doing fine then."

Nodding her head, Haru gave a peace sign and stuck her tongue out. "With nurse Haru, papa is totally fine!"

"That's cheesy."

" _Shut up Rika!_ "

The three girls laughed. With the next bell ringing, they got up and ran back into the school. The air around them was soft and light. Haru couldn't help but to feel happiness. She had truly missed these two. Their joyful voices filled her ears. And Haru used that to try to drown out the storm that started brewing in her heart.

 _ **Stab.**_

* * *

 _To: Kyoko-chan_

 _From: Me_

 _Haru knows this is last minute but she can't help with dinner tonight. Something very important came up and so Haru won't be at Tsuna-san's house. Will you be able to handle all the cooking? Nana will help, Haru is sure! Haru has also been teaching I-Pin how to cook to and would be a lovely help. She's really good and can do the simple stuff. Let Haru know how it goes-desu~!_

 _Sent at 13:24_

.

.

When she walked into the room, Haru felt her heart drop.

Botan was in worse condition than she thought. Tubes and wires were all around the small nine year old girl. Her skin, which was usually a peachy tone like her sister's, was deathly white. Her dark brown hair looked like a crows nest, all bent and twig-like. Botan was so tiny that the hospital bed seemed to swallow her whole. Taking a deep breath, Haru took the empty seat by the bed.

She had come with Rika and Sakura, but the the latter's mother arrived with the grandma in tow and they had decided to go help. With this, it left Haru the opportunity to see Botan by herself for a few moments. She almost wished she didn't come by alone.

"Botan-chan?" Haru's voice broke. Tears already spilling from her eyes, the sixteen year old sobbed. Botan was a lively girl, so opposite of her sister. And she loved Haru since childhood. Haru loved her just as much and always considered herself an older sister. But with shaking shoulders, Haru was forced to re-think that love. _I'm such an awful person. I haven't Botan-chan in so long... I didn't even know she was in an accident. Did she ever call for me? Where was I when this happened?_ Gasping, Haru rubbed her eyes.

Faces of the Vongola Famiglia and her time spent there entered Haru's mind.

Tears continued to rush down her face. "I'm sorry. S-Sorry Botan-chan." Mumbling her apologies, Haru tried to clean her face before Sakura and the others arrived. The door clicked open and Haru took in deep breaths. To her surprise, Rika came in first and greeted Haru with a gentle smile. There was a small bouquet of daffodils in her hands.

"Hey." She said and came to her side. "You look worse for wear." She tried to joke. Haru forced a grin.

"Where is Sakura-chan and the others?" She asked.

Rika nodded to the door. "Sakura-chan seemed to have gotten it. I wanted to leave them alone for a bit." Haru nodded in understanding and looked to Botan again. Carefully, she cradled the little girl's hand in her own and stroked her palm in a comforting manner. The sound of the heart monitor echoed throughout the room. It was a sad silence.

"Rika..." Began the brunette. Rika hummed in response as she began to walk to the flowers arranged by a nearby desk. She took out the old roses and trashed them before running the water and placed the daffodils in. "Did Botan ever call my name?" Rika jerked to a stop and cast a sorrowful glance. She chose her next words carefully.

"She called out for everyone."

Haru felt another tear roll down her cheek before dabbing it away. "I see, thank you." The two said nothing more. Rika felt as if Haru was in need to be in her own thoughts. And it wasn't until minutes later in which the door clicked open again that Sakura, with her mother and grandma, entered the room. Sakura's mother saw Haru right away and greeted the girl with hugs and kisses. Haru hugged back and welcomed the grandma.

"I feel like it's been so long Haru!" Sakura's mother happily sighed. "I'm sure Botan knows your here and is feeling better already. She'll definitely wake up soon now." Sakura chipped in happily and Haru listened to them chatter. Though Botan laid in the bed peacefully, it was Haru who seemed just a little suffocated and in pain. But she hid it behind a smile and wishes of how much she missed everyone in the room. Slowly but surely, the Vongola Famiglia drifted from her thoughts. Haru talked happily with them about her school and her father and what she had been up to, all without including the mafia.

It was almost strange at how easy it was.

* * *

Once Haru reached home, she fixed up a quick dinner for her dad and skipped a portion for herself. Slowly, she made her way up to her room, tore off her uniform and slipped into comfy clothes before throwing herself onto her bed. Giving a deep sigh, Haru felt more tired than she had in a while. Despite Botan being in the hospital, it was a rather more peaceful and uneventful day. Haru found out that Sakura had been there when it happened. Rika was turning a corner up the street and saw the speeding car. They haven't found the person behind the wheel yet, Sakura's mother was all over it.

Rika had a part time job at the closest bakery shop near the school (despite herself being rich), Sakura had joined the literature club and secretly published a book under a different name. Haru had actually read it and enjoyed the story. Rika's older brother had become more accepting of their family company and was even working under their father. A boy had recently shown interest in Sakura.

So many small but important things happened to Haru's friend that she did feel a little lost and behind.

 _But no more._ She promised to herself as she closed her eyes. _I want to be more involved in Rika and Sakura-chan's lives. So... I promise..._ Before she could finish the thought, Haru felt the peacefulness of slumber take over her body. Her eyes fluttered shut and she entered a dreamless sleep. She wasn't able to hear the small vibrations of her phone which was still in the pocket of her school uniform. It continued to ring violently for the next several minutes.

.

.

 _To: Me_

 _From: Kyoko-chan_

 _Got it! I'll be sure to ask those two. Are you okay? What happened? Call me back later tonight, okay Haru? Haru Appreciation Day is also nearby! Our favorite cake shop has dedicated a cake just for you! Aren't you excited?!_

 _Sent at 15:27_

.

 _To: Me_

 _From: Kyoko-chan_

 _I-Pin really misses you but you're right! She's a great cook! Lambo-chan is a little... Cranky, he really wants to see you. I guess you promised to help him with an issue he has against Gokudera? Don't forget to call me back!_

 _Sent at 17:17_

.

 _To: Me_

 _From: Kyoko-chan_

 _It's getting kind of late. Are you okay? Are you busy? Call me back soon Haru. The meeting didn't go too well in favor of Tsuna-kun but it's nothing big. He asked for you today, maybe your hard work is paying off, heehee~_

 _Sent at 20:01_

.

 _To: Me_

 _From: Yamamoto-san_

 _YO Haruuu! Missed u today, was almost weird. Sasagawa-chan has been constantl worried about u but I know Ur doing fine. Will U be arnd Tsuna's 2mrw? Text U later_

 _Sent at 20:07_

.

 _To: Me_

 _From: The Love of My Life_

 _Hey Haru, are you doing okay? You must be, it was a little quiet without you. I still need a little help with math so... Also, my intuition is saying something happened to you today but I'm not sure if it's a good thing or bad thing. See you tomorrow._

 _Sent at 21:03_

.

 _To: Me_

 _From: The Love of My Life_

 _HARU! The graet Lambo-san dimands that U come 2morrow! Help me against BAKAdera!_

 _Sent at 21:07_

.

 _To: Me_

 _From: The Love of My Life_

 _Please ignore that last text message._

 _Sent at 21:15_

.

 _To: Me_

 _From: Kyoko-chan_

 _Are you asleep? Today must have been really busy for you. See you tomorrow after school? Text me as soon as you can!_

 _Sent at 22:57_

.

 _You have 13 missed calls._

.

.

* * *

Leaving her house, Haru chewed on her bottom lip mercilessly. Checking the messages and calls, the unusually tired teenager erased them all. She sent a quick message to Kyoko to tell her she was busy for the rest of the day. As she closed her phone shut, Haru ran to school. She had woken up late for some strange reason and had to quickly leave the house. She didn't eat breakfast and was regretting it as soon as her stomach growled.

Haru mentally rolled her eyes at herself. _I should have eaten something last night._ Shaking her head, Haru ignored how the usually small hill before her school was suddenly looking like a challenge. She pushed her legs and with light, quick steps, somehow made it before the gate closed. Haru sighed in relief and continued to run to class. She was stopped when she heard a snicker. And not just any kind of snicker.

A _boyish_ snicker.

Coming to a stop, Haru quickly looked around. "Who's there?" She called out loudly. "You can come out, no one patrols the school until midday." There was a rustle of a nearby bush before a splash of red hair popped out. Immediately, Haru rolled her eyes and shook her head. She walked over to the bush and peered inside. "Kazumi-kun, when will you stop entering Midori's school grounds?" She said with a hard look.

The red-head, Kazumi, looked to Haru with bright, shining blue eyes. His ears were pierced and his uniform of Midori's brother school was done sloppily. Haru gave a disapproving look to his white collared un-tucked shirt, loose white slacks, unopened navy blazer with the school crest and his missing red tie. At first glance, he looked like a rough boy but Hau knew better. He was very kind.

It showed on the smile he gave to her.

Kazumi gave Haru a playful wink and stood up. He towered over her small and lithe frame but it did nothing to stop her hard look on her. Amused, Kazumi gave a boyish chuckle and dusted off the dirt on his now stained pants. "Good morning to you too, Haru-chan~" He sang. "I haven't seen you for a while, how you've been?" He slightly flirted and raised his brows suggestively. Scoffing, Haru shook her head.

"It's Miura-san to you." She replied. Kazumi frowned but smiled nonetheless. Haru felt a smile tease her lips. "And you haven't seen me because you have been busy loitering around places you shouldn't be at, haven't you?" She accused with a pointed finger. The boy raised his hands in defense.

"You caught me." He said and chuckled. He wrapped Haru in a hug. "I've missed you! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever though!" He cheered and nuzzled his face into her hair. Haru had left her hair down for the day which gave him the opportunity to mess it up a bit. This made the girl growl.

"Kazumi-kun!" She stomped her foot and stepped back from his hold on her. Kazumi gave a hearty laugh before smiling at Haru.

"But no really, I do feel like I haven't seen you in a while. You never got back to my messages and I didn't see you at our school event." A frown crossed his boyish features. " _Which_ I _invited_ you to by the way." Haru had the nerve to look a little sheepish and even scratched the back of her head.

"I was busy." She replied, albeit a bit shy. Which was true. If memory served her correctly, Haru had been assisting Bianchi on non-poison culinary skills and teaching Takeshi some quick math tips so he wouldn't fail his next test. Hayato had yelled at him and was only willing to help Tsuna who tried to diffuse the situation before Haru arrived. The boys also had a quick mission around that time and she was helping out in any way she could. _I can't really tell him that though, can I?_ She thought with slight grim.

She had been ignoring him too.

"I'm sorry Kazumi-kun." Apologized Haru with a little bow. Kazumi was quick to lift her back up and shake his head.

"Stop, you know I hate when people do that." Kazumi gave a deep sigh. "Anyways, I'm here just to check on you and to see..." Haru waited for him to continue. Only, Kazumi looked a little flustered. His cheeks turned a rosy color and he shifted nervously on his feet. Haru raised a brow. If there was one thing she knew Kazumi was _not_ , it was that he was definitely _not_ shy. This made her confused.

"Kazumi-kun?" She asked and took a step forward to place a hand on his forehead. "Are you okay? You're feeling a little warm." Haru heard him mumble something under his breath but couldn't catch a word.

"I'm fine Haru. Do you wanna catch some lunch later? After school maybe?" Before Haru could reply, the second bell rang. Haru's eyes widened.

"Omigosh, class." She gasped. Kazumi looked equally uncomfortable as he looked to his school which was nearby. The two stared at each other before saying at the same time in loud voices; "Yes! After school, same place and time."

"I'm not paying." Kazumi added. Haru raised her fist in the air, Kazumi doing the same. In one go, they played rock-paper-scissors with Haru as the loser. She cried out.

" _HAHI!?_ " Haru looked at her fists for a rock, as if they betrayed her in the most ultimate way possible. "No way!" Kazumi laughed before slowly jogging away.

"See you later, loser!" He teased by placing an "L" on his forehead. Haru grit her teeth and felt her eyes twitched. She, however, didn't move from her spot before Kazumi cleverly climbed the school's side wall skillfully and disappeared. The moment he did, a humbled smile played on Haru's lips before she started running to class again. Haru felt like she hadn't seen her dear childhood friend in a long time as well. They used to do everything together but slowly drifted apart once they entered different middle schools.

Her brown eyes traveled to her "rock" of a fist before forming a full out grin. They were still in sync and that itself seemed to fuel Haru with the energy she did not seem to have this morning.

:::::::

"Oh ho ho!" Rika laughed and slapped the wind out of Haru. It was after school and all Rika has been doing since Haru told her, was teasing her about her "lunch date" with Kazumi. Haru coughed and held her bruising shoulder.

"It's not a date!" She insisted as the three walked out Midori's large front doors. "We're just catching up." This only caused Rika and Sakura to snicker a bit. Haru pouted at the smaller girl. "Not you too Sakura-chan!" She whined. Sakura giggled before readjusting her glasses. She had her hair in low pig tail braids today, as her normal look.

"But you two are so cute! Childhood friends, reconnecting again time after time?" Sakura's eyes sparkled with delight and she sighed happily. "It makes me want to write a book!"

"Please no." Haru raised a hand to stop her friend there. "That's too cliche, first of all." She began with a shake of her head. Rika wrapped an arm around her and brought Haru close.

"But don't you think that would be awesome?" She asked with support from Sakura. "Sano is a nice guy and you guys would fit well together. You have to like him at least a little bit, right? I mean, he's gorgeous!" Haru felt her heart beat painfully at this. "Besides Haru, someone like you would be a splendid girlfriend! No one loves like you do."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "She's right. You're very tough Haru." The two continued to talk about her but Haru couldn't hear them. All she could think of now was a boy with bright eyes, shorter than most, and had soft brown locks and even toned skin. He was a bit of a coward but there was bravery and warmth from him when in contact with someone he loved. Her first image of him would always be in boxers and then followed by a baby with a fedora hat. He wasn't handsome, wasn't pretty or even eye catching but Haru loved that face.

 _So how can I...? With Kazumi-kun? But I love..._ The boy she imagined was grinning. His orbs changed into a warm and fierce orange flame. Haru felt her heart beat painfully and there was a startling stab to the beating organ. _But if I told them, they would ask and that wouldn't be good._ Haru had to force a grin. "I..." She whispered. It was softly spoken but Sakura couldn't help but to hear it. She was worried for her friend. Haru looked like she had something she wanted to say but couldn't.

She chose to instead change the subject and leave Haru alone for most of the day. "Rika-chan," she began, "don't you have to start getting ready for that job?" She questioned and tilted her head. The tall girl gasped before looking at her phone for the time.

"Shit! You're right!" Rika tossed her bag over her shoulders and started running. "See you guys later!" She shouted before disappearing. Sakura grabbed Haru's hands and held them in hers.

"Haru... I'll always be your friend." She whispered shyly but determined. Haru gave her a confused look, not sure where she was going with this. "I mean, if there are things you can't tell us yet, I won't push. But I'll always be here for you. Take your time, okay?" The brunette's eyes widened with surprise. "You just looked a little lost right now and I wanted to tell you, it's okay." Sakura smiled softly, her gaze turning tender. "If it's you, everything will be okay. You make people better." Sakura pinced Haru's cheek before walking away. "I have to leave, I'm going to visit Bo-chan right now. Call me if you want to talk, okay?"

"Mm hm." Haru sighed as she watched Sakura leave. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate. Taking out the small object, Haru saw it was a message from Tsuna. Her heart quickened as she bit her lips. She was about to open it until...

Until she fell on her face.

" _Hahi!?_ " She screamed and landed with a rough thud.

"Oh wooow, red undies? That risky, even for you, huh?" Kazumi.

Haru felt her face flush fiercely and she quickly got up from the floor. "KAZUMI-KUN YOU PERVERT!" She screeched as the boy showed her a flashy grin. Haru growled and narrowed her eyes. "Are you just gonna stand there and not help me?!" She demanded. He shrugged his shoulders before offering a hand. Haru rolled her eyes and helped herself off the floor.

"Girls, they ask you to help and when you do, they refuse it."

 _SLAP!_

"Ow!" His upper body jerked forward at the intense hit from the small girl next to him. "Was that necessary?!" Hissing, Kazumi rubbed his head to soothe the forming bump. "I should sue you." He threatened. Haru knew a harmless taunt when she heard one and chose to ignore it, much to Kazumi's displeasure.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go." She began walking.

The two entered a mini arcade place. It was a hang out spot most boys from Keiji Junior and High, Midori's brother school, went to. It was Kazumi's favorite place and Haru would sometimes meet him there during middle school and parts of their freshman year of high school. There was a little deli shop inside that served really good soba noodles. That's where they went.

After ordering their food, Kazumi and Haru fell into light conversation. They caught up with their lives. Haru found herself enjoying his company for the most part. Kazumi, like Rika and Sakura, had things happen to him which he enjoyed sharing with Haru. He made the baseball team, tutored kids in Keiji Junior High for science technology, and got his first tattoo on his collarbone. Haru flushed when he showed her.

He didn't tell her that he enjoyed the look on her face as he performed such a 'scandalous' act right to her. Poor Haru couldn't help but berate him on that. Their food arrived not too long ago before Kazumi asked a question, stopping her from chewing.

"So how about you? Anything you wanna tell me?" His question was innocent enough as he chewed a cheesy fry while speaking. Haru felt her smile wane.

"I've been good. Just helping my dad a lot since he's been feeling blue these days." She lied and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. Right away, Kazumi frowned and he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He gave Haru his full attention, eyes narrowing.

"Why are you lying?" He asked, mood turning sour. "Does it have anything to do with those people I sometimes see you with?"

Haru gulped at the cold atmosphere that was swirling around them fast. Nearby people seemed to feel it as Haru saw with a trained eye how they glanced and then moved away from them. She felt caught in Kazumi's sharp little glare and panicked a bit inside. _What does he mean? Is he talking about Tsuna-san and the others?_ Thoughts whirled around her head and Haru was beginning to feel a headache form. Her lips pressed downwards and she felt tired again.

Kazumi flicked her forehead.

"Ouch!" She cried and rubbed away the stinging sensation. Gaping, she mumbled under her breath. "Idiot, why did you hit me?"

"You know when you lie, I can tell." He exclaimed. "You pull hair behind your ear, even if there isn't any." Kazumi mirrored her movement from before. Haru, who didn't realize that habit herself, whined. Kazumi shook his head at her. "You don't have to tell me Haru, I'm not forcing you." He then offered Haru a cheesy fry. "But you do seem tired. So naturally, I am kind of worried about you right now."

Opening her mouth, Haru let Kazumi feed her and she chewed on it slowly. _He's right._ She told herself. _I seem to be worrying a lot of people._ Her friends Rika, Sakura, and Kyoko showed. Then her father along with Tsuna, Lambo and I-Pin. Takeshi's face flashed in her mind too and then Kazumi's current one. Thinking, Haru took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?" She said. "It's for a..friend." She said suspiciously slow.

Kazumi raised a brow. "Suuure, okay. Ask away."

"Let's say you have another different sort of life style. One you don't want the, uhh, normal one to get involved with."

"Oh my gosh, you're a stripper, aren't you?" Kazumi began to stand up before Haru grabbed his sleeve and roughly pulled him down to her seat. Her face was pink and she glared at him.

"No I'm not!" She hissed and pulled his ear. Kazumi groaned before pleading for her to stop. Haru gave on more yank before returning her hand. She folded her arms across her face. "And even if I was a stripper, which I would never be, you would suddenly stop being my friend!?" Appalled, Kazumi placed a hand on his chest and gasped.

"Of course not." He answered. "I'd find out right away where you worked and pay to see you." Haru tossed one of her fries at him (which he quickly caught with mouth and began eating it).

"You are disgusting. Is that all you think about!?" Accused Haru, fuming.

Kazumi gave Haru a "What do you think?" kind of look. "Of course I do, I'm a growing man Haru. Sheesh, open your eyes." Haru thew another fry in vain.

"Whatever. Pay attention!" She snapped. Kazumi nodded his head.

"Fine, continue on this story for 'your friend.'" He quoted.

"A-Anyways," she stuttered, "you don't really want the two lives to meet because the different life is kind of dangerous. But you also feel like you are slipping away from the people in your normal life. You kind of want both." Those words sang to Haru and she looked trouble. "You really don't want the lives to mix. But you also don't want to lose both... What would you do? Which would you pick?"

Kazumi leaned back in his chair and thought. Haru waited patiently as he sat across from her. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to wait long. "Why can't I have both?" He asked and leaned forward on his arms. He looked at Haru, his opinion honest. "I don't know what you're going through Haru, but if they're important, you can have both. In my personal opinion though, I'd choose the normal life over any other."

Haru paused and blinked. It took her a moment to recover and in a raspy tone, she asked; "Why?"

"I think I'd be happier in the long run, that's why." Kazumi smiled softly at Haru. "As... Cliche as this sounds, everyone wants a normal life, I think. To fall in love, get married, raise kids, raise grand kids, and suffer the pain of loss and the joy of freely loving someone." The right corner of his lips twitched upwards. "That's what normal is to me though. I think the question here is, why do you feel like you have to choose?" Kazumi tilted his head and waited for Haru to respond.

And respond she did.

"B-Because! You love everyone in both lives, worlds! I-I don't want to lose anyone." Despite her wishes, Haru felt tears roll down her cheeks. Haru didn't notice when Kazumi scooted his chair next to her side, but he was there. Kazumi wrapped an arm around her. "I didn't realize how much I missed in Rika and Sakura-chan's life. I didn't know Rika had a job, that Botan-chan was in an accident, that Sakura-chan published something. I didn't know you tutored and got a tattoo." Haru sniffed and buried her face into Kazumi's chest. "E-Especially the tutor one. You're as dumb as bricks."

"Hey..."

Giggling, she continued. "I just... So many things happened with you guys that I'm missing them all. I've been so busy with other things and people, I can't see it working out together well. There are people I want to protect but... There are also people I want to fight alongside with." Her lips trembled and she looked up at Kazumi's face. "Am I making sense?"

"If you're in the mafia, I think I'm getting the picture." He joked. Haru didn't have the heart to tell him how close to it he really was. "Are you sure you can't have both?" He asked her, suddenly serious. Haru pursed her lips and dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve.

"I-I don't think so." She answered, unsure. _If I couldn't balance it out by now, I don't think having both is really much of an option._ Haru felt her heart tug at the thought. Deep down in her gut, she felt like she would have to choose one day. She just wasn't sure when the day would be.

Or how fast is was approaching.

" _If_ you do choose, I hope you choose a life that will make you the most happy." Kazumi ran his fingers through Haru's hair. "What do you see when you think of happiness?" Haru tried to think of the first face she saw. It was quiet in her mind and Haru sighed deeply, frustrated with herself.

She saw nothing.

The redhead took her silence as a means to continue. "Whichever happiness that life will be, I hope I'm in it." He whispered to her. Haru said nothing, even after he kissed the top of her head. Then they sat there, Kazumi giving Haru the silence she needed to think things through.

* * *

The next day after school, Haru had decided to meet up with Tsuna and the others. Only after visiting Botan in the hospital room. It was around five in the evening did Haru finally make it to Tsuna's house. The first to greet her was Lambo. "HHHAAAARRRRUUU!" Cried the seven year old. His fro had lessened a bit, turning more wavy as it got longer. Giggling, Haru hugged Lambo to her chest and kissed both of this cheeks.

"Hello Lambo-chan." She cooed. The little boy, in his school uniform, sniffled and cuddled close. "Haru heard you missed her." She teased lightly.

"Lambo-san did!" He confirmed and held onto her hand as Haru took of her shoes and made her way into the kitchen. "Haru, you must promise Lambo-san that you will come everyday, okay?" His large, green eyes sparkled as if waiting for her to say that she would. Haru cleverly avoided in answering his question and presented one of her own to distract him.

"How was school?" Immediately, the Lightning Guardian started chattering about boys and girls he didn't like. He also didn't like his teacher whom he swore was out to get him in trouble. Haru listened intently but was suddenly bombarded by soft arms.

"HARU-CHAN!" Kyoko screamed in joy. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Haru felt a jab on the inside but hid it by returning Kyoko's hug with one hand. Lambo still had her other one and it didn't seem like he was about to let go any time soon. "So much has already happened." The Namimori High beauty started to explain the past few days to Haru.

Kyoko was growing into a more ladylike figure like her future self. Her hair, though not as long as Haru's, was a little passed her shoulders. She was dressed in street clothes, a pink skirt which reached just below her knees and a white top with strings to tie together in the front. She was definitely a beauty to behold. Her auburn hair looked soft to touch and her kind face could steal any man.

"-nd it seems everything will go well despite the meeting." Kyoko finished and clasped her hands together. "So for Haru Appreciation Day, they are going to present to you their new cake called, get this, Haru Appreciation Cake!"

Haru actually laughed at this, the joyful sound reaching other people's ears in the nearby living room. Ryohei was the closest and peeked inside.

"If it isn't Haru!" He spoke in a boisterous tone. "I'm EXTREMELY glad to see you around!" The older boy grinned. Haru winked and Takeshi appeared not a moment later. He waved happily to the brunette.

"Yo Haru! Long time no see." He joked. Haru smiled with her eyes at this before looking past him.

"Where is Tsuna-san?" She asked. Takeshi pointed to upstairs.

"He's up there with Gokudera, getting help with a few subjects." Was his answer. Haru nodded her head in understanding before turning back to Kyoko. The two girls continued to talk, Lambo following after them. Takeshi and Ryohei shot each other a quick, somewhat curious look. Usually, Haru would be jumping at the chance to help Tsuna. "What do you think is up with that?" Asked the baseball lover. The older boy shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"That's extremely not like her."

:::::::

When Tsuna arrived downstairs, Haru smiled at him with a gentle look in her eyes. Her heart beat a little faster as he shot her a friendly smile. "Hey Haru." He greeted and walked over to her as everyone gathered around his dining table. "Haven't seen you in a while, have you been doing well?" He asked. A blush formed on her cheeks but Haru answered happily nonetheless.

"Haru has been good!" She cheered. "Haru is sorry she couldn't help you with your homework a couple days ago. She was busy."

"Busy being an idiot, no doubt." A spiteful voice said. Haru felt her left eye twitch but chose to ignore it. Hayato, who was behind Tsuna, raised a brow at this. Tsuna chuckled nervously.

"T-That's good then. And it's fine, Gokudera-kun was a big help." Assured the brunet. Hayato beamed at this while Haru mentally rolled her eyes. She didn't say anything about it though. Tsuna hesitated a bit, shuffling in one spot before looking at Haru with determined eyes. "Are you...sure you're okay?" He questioned quietly.

 _That is a very popular question, neh Haru?_ The girl thought to herself before widening her smile. "Of course! Haru is always okay!" She answered in good nature. Tsuna gave her a faint smile, not really believing her. However, he did sigh and decided to leave it alone.

For now.

"Oh?" Said another cheerful voice. "Tsuna-kun?" It was Kyoko. Haru tried not to notice the way Tsuna looked at her and his face brightened ten fold. A slight blush stained his cheeks and he gave the auburn haired girl a nervous chuckle. "You finished homework already?" She asked while taking a seat next to Haru.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered and sat next to her. Haru inwardly sighed at this. She sucked in a deep breath so she wouldn't have to feel the slight prickle in her heart. In doing so, she didn't notice Hayato who sat in the seat next to her. Lambo, who saw this and was close to taking the same seat, glared at the storm guardian.

"Bakadera!" He scowled and folded his arms. "That is Lambo-san's seat!" He stomped his foot. Hayato looked around on his chair and gave Lambo the stink eye.

"I don't see your name here." He exclaimed. "Get lost."

"Must... Not... Cry...!" Tears welled in Lambo's eyes and like an angel, Haru looked towards him and offered her own seat.

"Lambo-chan can take Haru's seat." She began to get up until Lambo ran to her and clung to her knee. "Eh?" She gasped.

"Lambo-san wants to sit next to Haruuuu!" He cried messily. Haru felt his tears on her bare leg. "Lambo-san wants to spend a lot of time with Haru." He whined, sniffling. "Haru hasn't been here for a while, what if Haru doesn't come again for a long while?" Haru felt the embarrassment flush across her face as everyone around seemed to have quieted down. Slight shame filled her insides as she looked at the little six year old.

His tone was heartbreaking. Haru hadn't had any idea of how much he missed her until until recently. A troubled looked crossed her face. _But I'm just changing seats?_ She thought, sitting back down. Kyoko gave the little boy a worried look.

"Lambo-chan, do you want to sit here?" She patted her own seat. Lambo debated a bit to himself for an answer, but everyone around knew he was going to take the seat. That also meant Tsuna. Haru saw how quickly his face fell. She pursed her lips, coming up with a quick plan.

Before Lambo could open his mouth, Haru patted her lap. "Lambo-chan can sit here with Haru." She grinned down at him. The little boy's eyes sparkled.

"And then Haru will feed Lambo-san?" He asked, already climbing onto her lap. She lightly pinched his cheeks and hugged him close to her.

"If that's what Lambo-chan wants!" She giggled as Lambo cheered. Kyoko laughed along and began chatting with Haru. Everyone else started to settle in their seats and began eating their food.

It was Hayato who was the last to take a bite. He gave Haru glances of inquiry. He also shared a look with Tsuna before looking back at the girl next to him. Knowing her for a while, he knew that Haru would have jumped at the chance to be closer to the future Vongola boss without Kyoko in the way. He was expecting her to have Lambo take Kyoko's seat so she could cleverly converse both boys.

She didn't.

Slowly and with suspicion, Hayato began to pick at his food and eat. Throughout dinner time, Haru not once looked over to Tsuna or tried to intervene with his conversations with Kyoko. In fact, anyone who wasn't Tsuna and Kyoko noticed that she seemed to wrap herself up in a small bubble to block the two. The Vongola guardians shot curious glances but none ever bothered to ask why.

Not even little Lambo who started to frown the longer he stayed on Haru's lap.

* * *

"Later!" Tsuna waved to everyone as they left the house.

Haru was leading the group in front alongside Kyoko as the boys traveled behind them. They weren't too far in case anything unexpectedly happened. Haru knew this and was grateful. "Are you excited for your monthly appreciation day?" Kyoko grinned with shining eyes. She held onto Haru's elbows to help contain her excitement.

"Haru is super excited, desu~!" The brunette replied joyfully. "But Kyoko-chan, you seem more excited than Haru for her appreciation day." Kyoko grinned slyly at this, causing Haru to raise a brow. "Haru wants to know why..."

Kyoko gave a proud grin and leaned her head on Haru's shoulder. "I helped make the cake. It has all your favorite things. I can't wait for you to try it." Haru laughed out loud to this. The weight in her heart lifted and she squealed in excitement.

"Hahi? Now Haru is super excited!" Hugging her best friend, Kyoko couldn't help but to return the embrace. "Haru feels so loved, desu~!" She hummed lightly, joy ringing in her tone. Kyoko giggled and hugged back. They stayed like that until Hayato rudely interjected the two. Appalled, Haru pouted and started to berate him. "That wasn't nice Gokudera-san." She scolded as they began walking again.

"News flash stupid, I'm not nice." Was his sharp reply.

The rest laughed at the two. They continued like that for a while, getting on each other's nerves and saying something that would rile the other up. It was almost normal and Haru felt herself encouraged about it. In the back of her mind, she wasn't sure if she could continue without these very special people in her life. They were unlike anyone kinds of people she had ever met in her entire life. Being with them gave her a sense of purpose and she was always happy with them.

 _"Whichever happiness that life will be, I hope I'm in it."_

Haru stopped herself in the middle of saying something to Hayato as those words flashed inside her head. A trouble looked covered her face as she stood there in front of the silver haired boy. Saying nothing, the finger she had raised against him fell down. Silence overcame the group and even Hayato was beginning to look worried.

A warm hand covered Haru's forehead and snapping out of her daze, she turned to see Ryohei. He had his other hand pressed against his own and pursed his lips. "You're not sick, are you feeling extreme Haru?" He asked her gently. Kyoko shook her head and sighed.

"Onii-chan, that's not how you ask someone if they're feeling okay." A bit embarrassed, Kyoko covered her face in her hands. Takeshi laughed at this and slapped his knees.

"That's funny nii-san!" Takeshi's laughter was infectious and Haru couldn't help but to grin.

"Haru is fine." She assured and placed his hand back to his side. She turned to Hayato who just stared at her. He had a contemplative look, his deep green eyes boring into her in an indecisive manner. Haru grinned. "Anyways, as Haru was saying... Gokudera-san! That's no way to treat a lady such as Haru! You really have some nerve, don't you?"

"What lady? I don't see a lady here." He rolled his eyes.

"Hahi! Gokudera-san! Take that bac-"

"Haru?" Spoke a different voice.

Gasping at the familiarity of that voice, Haru nearly broke her neck to see Rika standing just a few feet away while in street clothes. She was dressed in black jogging sweats and a loose sweater. Brown eyes widened and Haru broke from the group. "Rika!?" She called out, running up to her. "What are you doing out here so late?" Rika smiled at her friend while her ruby eyes twinkled.

"Nightly jog." She answered and looked over Haru's shoulders. She was met with four different pairs of eyes. They all looked at her, making Rika feel like she was intruding on something. Coughing into her fist, she asked the group; "Who are you guys?"

 _Oops._ Haru turned back to Kyoko and the others. "Rika, these are friends I made last year. They're from Namimori High." Haru held a hand to point out who was who. She didn't notice the way Kyoko or Hayato's eyes widened. "This is Yamamoto-san." she introduced. Takeshi looked at Rika and he was uncharacteristically quiet. The raven haired teen looked petrified. _Weird._ She thought.

"Is he this quiet?" Rika whispered to Haru.

"No, he's a really nice guy." Haru whispered back. Ignoring Takeshi's strange change of personality, the Midori High School student continued. "This is Kyoko-chan and her older brother Ryohei-niisan." Kyoko smiled at Rika and bowed her head low. The tall girl bowed back and gave her a pleasant smile. For some reason, Haru sensed a cold air between them but ignored it. Ryohei took that moment to wrap his arms around Rika.

"It's EXTREMELY nice to meet you!" He shouted and lifted Rika off the ground. She squealed and was let go of quickly. Haru slapped her forehead whilst Kyoko murmured an apology on her brother's behalf. Pink faced, Rika stepped back a bit behind Haru.

"U-Umm... Great to meet you too." She said quickly. Ryohei beamed at her, giving a satisfied nod. Hayato rolled his eyes.

"And that's Bakadera." Haru finished. The silver haired teenager whipped his head and looked at Haru. A glare sharpened his features.

"What the hell did you call me, stupid woman?"

"I/She am/is not stupid!" Haru and Rika shouted at the same time.

"You're both stupid!" He shouted back and folded his arms against his chest. "My name is Gokudera." He bit out, already not liking the new girl. Rika was about to say something nasty to him until Haru stopped her.

"It's normal Rika, Gokudera-san is the way he is." She explained. A faint, _"What the hell does that mean, stupid woman?!"_ was heard and promptly ignored. Pouting, Rika held back and just nodded her head. "So are you on your way home now?" Haru asked, wanting to break the ice.

"That's right." Rika confirmed. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Haru nodded her head in response. "Yeah, see you then." Rika grinned and was about to set off running before stopping herself.

"Oh! By the way, Sakura-chan said she wanted us to visit Botan on Sunday. It's her birthday and it would be great if you could make it." At the very words, Haru's eyes brightened. Excited, she nearly jumped to hug Rika.

" _Hahi!?_ " The brunette cheered while wrapping her arms around Rika's neck. "That is awesome! I'll be there!" Rika laughed at Haru.

"You still are saying that?" She teased. "Ha-hi!" She sang. Flushing, Haru released the tall girl and whined.

"Shut up Rika!" Said girl laughed and jogged away. She waved to everyone else.

"It was...interesting meeting you all!" She called as she jogged away. Haru waved back before turning to look at her group of friends. Kyoko looked a bit unsettled but shot Haru a small smile.

"What about Haru Appreciation Day?" She asked tentatively. Haru paled at the sudden realization.

"Hahi?" She whispered to herself. _That's right! It lands on Botan-chan's birthday this month._ "Eto..." Shuffling her feet, Haru thought quickly. "We can go in the morning, Haru can't stay long though." She nodded her head. _That should be okay._ However, Kyoko looked like she wanted to say something. She shook her head deciding against it and grinned at Haru.

"That's fine then! Can I come with you to meet your friends from school?" She asked sweetly.

"Eh?" Haru blanked. "U-Uhh..." Reluctant, Haru tried to decline. However...

"That's an EXTREMELY great idea Kyoko!" Ryohei patted her back. "HARU," he bellowed whilst Haru squeaked, "I will also attend that EXTREME birthday party after your appreciation day with Kyoko."

"Hahi, please no..." She muttered and tried to decline again. "H-Haru is actual-"

"I wanna go!" Takeshi yelled. His eyes were suddenly determined. "Haru, your friends will be there right? I want to go." There was a unique fire in his eyes as he said this.

 _Omigosh..._ Haru had no idea what was going on. All she knew is that whatever was happening, she wanted to stop it. "Haru is actually... It's not a large party. More like..." _A private matter, a private matter Haru! Say it!_ Struggling with words, she missed the way Hayato leered at her internal battle. A clever smirk crossed his lips.

"I'm sure the Tenth would love to go to." Haru glared at him. "Besides, now that I think about it... We don't know much about you, do we?" He pointed out. "Except maybe Sasagawa here." He motioned to Kyoko and she nodded her head. "I'll invite the Tenth." Haru felt like chewing the inside of her cheek. With closed fists, she was about to shout at him only to have Takeshi intervene.

"What was your friend's name again?" He questioned.

"Tamako Rika." She answered without thinking.

"She plays basketball, doesn't she?"

Haru raised a brow. "How do you know?"

"No reason." His reply was quick and sharp.

 _Suspicious..._ Ignoring it, Haru sighed. "Look, you can meet them later. Jus-"

"It's a date then." Ryohei boomed happily as he grabbed Kyoko's wrist. "Let's go home. See you guys later." The younger Sasagawa waved to Haru.

"I'll see on at the shop later! Can't wait to meet your friends from Midori, Haru-chan!" She called out before they began walking away. Haru widened her eyes and tried to stop them.

"KYOKO-CHAN! WA-ack!?"

"Later turf head!" Hayato called out. stopping Haru from continuing. He then turned to Takeshi. Hayato rolled his green eyes at his friend's obvious behavior. "You look like you need to head home too. Good bye, I'll walk her home." Takeshi blushed a bit causing Haru to gape at him. The Italian pointed to the place Rika ran off to. "Don't go that way, you don't live there." He snickered.

Takeshi flushed before nodding his head. "See you guys later." He soon left Hayato and Haru to themselves. The girl just stood there, wondering how what happened, happened.

 _How was I not able to stop it?_ She asked herself. Haru pressed her hands close to her heart, feeling the erratic thumps of her heart pushing out of her chest. The small sixteen year old wondered if she could stop them from going over. Hayato saw Haru's quietness and nudged her a bit.

"Hey, let's go." He called out and began walking. Snapping out of her stupor, Haru caught quickly caught up to Hayato. She didn't say anything about him walking her home which he found weird. He didn't say anything though, wanting to leave Haru to her thoughts. It didn't last long though as he started to wonder about her himself. "Hey..." He began softly. "You seemed like you didn't want us to meet your friends." Haru twitched at the accusation. His green eyes narrowed slightly. "Why not?"

"Haru doesn't have to answer that." She replied. "And...you don't have to walk Haru home. She can do it herself." She tried to quicken her steps to leave the Vongola member but was held back by his firm grip on her wrist.

"You do that too. Speaking in third person. Today's the first day I heard you speak in first person." Hayato turned Haru around to face him head on. His concentrated look made Haru feel just a bit intimidated. "Why? You act different around us but you're just a normal person." The way he said it made it seem like any comment or notice, but there was a slight feeling of suspicion in there too. Haru heard it and pursed her lips together.

"Hahi? Haru has always been normal though?" She replied. "Also... Haru isn't ready for both of her worlds to meet yet. She's..." Haru looked down, ashamed. "I just don't think I want that to happen..." She whispered to herself. Hayato heard it anyways and let go.

"I see." Was all he said.

Silenced encompassed the two and they continued walking. Haru waited for him to say something, anything really. About how she was a coward or too indecisive or just plain ignorant. However, nothing came and she gave a deep sigh. "Gokudera-san, I'm sorry." She spoke softly. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell for? I get it, dumb idiot." He murmured.

"Do you really?" She questioned, tilting her head to get a better look at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her off. "I don't understand it because the people I want to protect are also the ones standing next to me. But it's not the same for you. I don't understand, but I get it." Hayato looked at Haru with a serious aura. Haru couldn't help but to see a little softness in his eyes. It was something she wasn't used to from him and made her insides feel weird. "Listen to me good, woman." He warned. "I think you have this idea that you can't mix the mafia with your regular life. You're right, I don't think you can."

Haru sucked in a breath. His words stung and hit right at the heart.

"But that doesn't mean... That doesn't mean we won't be in your life, or something like that." He added, his serious gaze turning thoughtful. "No one is asking you to choose which life you want to live but you. Just know that if you wanted to hang with your friends..." A slight blush appeared on Hayato's pale skin. "If you wanted to be their friend, to have that normal life, go on ahead. You're still... Family." _There, I said it._ He told himself. "You'll always be...part of our lives." Hayato added the last bit, although reluctantly.

Much to his surprise, Haru wrapped him in a tight hug. It was quick and warm, Hayato was caught off guard and almost fell to the floor. "O-Oi!" He shouted and tried to pry Haru away. Unfortunately for him, Haru had an iron-like grip on him. Said girl couldn't help but to feel lighter all of a sudden. She couldn't help but to show it.

"Oh Gokudera-san! You've made Haru so happy to hear those words!" She squeezed him tighter, causing the Italian teen to flush.

"Get off me you dummy!" He shouted out into the night. Haru let go and pressed his cheeks into her hands. For a moment, the boy thought Haru was about to kiss him and he roughly pulled away. "Dumb pervert!" He wheezed, stepping back.

Haru shook her head but giggled nonetheless. "Gokudera-san, Haru wouldn't kiss you even if you were the last boy on earth." Hayato took much offense to this and shot her a nasty look. "But thank you." She bowed. "You have really eased the burden on Haru's heart with your words." Standing back up, she shot him a grin. "Thanks so much." She spoke with deepest sincere. "Can Haru take this as a step forward in our friendship?"

"What friendship?" He sneered a bit but didn't say anything more than that. This made the girl giggle to herself.

"I see. ...can you do Haru a little favor please?" She asked.

Hayato looked at her carefully. "Depends on what it is." He spoke. As an after thought, he added; "And you also have to stop speaking in third person because that's so annoying."

"That, Ha-I mean, I can do. For you." Clasping her hands, Haru continued. "I know you probably meant it as a joke to tease me, but... For Botan-chan's birthday... Could you convince everyone not to come?"

"You really don't want us to meet them, do you?" He accused.

Haru waved her hands in front of her viciously and denied the claim. "No, no, no! It's not that... It's just... It's not what you think." She added. "Botan-chan is...it's really personal and I don't think her family would like it so much if a lot of strangers came over, you know?" She pleaded him with large, brown, doe eyes. They could be scary big and shiny. Shivers shot up Hayato's spine just looking at Haru's puppy eyes.

So he relented.

I'll... See what I can do." He told her. This was all Haru needed to hear and she sighed from relief. "I'm not making promises though." He added as a warning. "Turf head and his sister have ways of getting what they want when they really want it." Haru couldn't help but to laugh at that while agreeing with him.

"Har-I mean, I know."

The two reached her house and Hayato saw Haru to her door. She opened it and glanced back at the grumpy boy before her. "You know... You're kind of...decent." She told him. She was greeted with a weird look from the silver haired teen. "I'm not used to you being so agreeable. I like this side." She punched his arm lightly before stepping into her house. "Good night Gokudera-san. Get home safe, okay?"

Hayato nodded his head before giving her a lazy farewell. Haru waited for him to leave and didn't enter her house until she couldn't see his back anymore. With a lightened heart, the brunette locked the door behind her. A smile tugged at the edges of her mouth. As Haru got ready for bed and went to her room, she couldn't help but feel like this was the most peaceful sleep she had gotten in a while. Eye lids dropped to a close and her breathing evened out in a slow and peaceful beat.

She wished for more peaceful days.

* * *

 _(A/N: That took forever. Can you guys guess at which parts I didn't listen to CLANNAD while writing this? I can, ahahah! My motto for this story is to write and keep on writing. Even if I don't like a certain part, my goal is to write anyways. What do you guys think? I don't know where this could go but I hope it's a decent read at least.)_


End file.
